


Smoothie craving

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: Yancy/reader [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: Okay I'm sorry if this sounds too overly specific for a request but Y/n wants to get Yancy a smoothie but prison security is being unreasonable. First try, they deny entry because the cup isn't transparent and could hide something. Second try, denied because the straw was metal. etc Until Y/n gives up and makes a smoochie right in front of the guards and finally lets Yancy try it. This is something I meant to write myself but never got around to it. Hope the request isn't too much!
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/You
Series: Yancy/reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Smoothie craving

It was kinda a weird idea when it first struck you, and the situations it led to was even weirder.

No matter what, you were going to get a smoothie to Yancy.

It might have started one visit when the two of you talked about how food is prison were often not the best to put it mildly, and often would be missing anything at least a little fresh.

First time, you’re not allowed to bring it in since it could hide something else.

Second time, it’s denied because the straw is metal.

Third time, one guard argues you could be trying to poison Yancy. (Which is just….. stupid.)

The fourth time the smoothie is taken, you ask what it will take for them to allow you to give it to Yancy. One guard snorts.

“Short of you getting a blender and ingredients in here, it’s not gonna happen.” And there they make a crucial mistake, underestimating your pettiness and determination.

The next time you come, you bring it all with you. Blender, fruit, juice, and plastic cups.

The guard that had said that you needed to bring it, meekly lets you inside with it all, while a few of the other guards laugh.

You end up mixing it all in front of Yancy. He’s stunned, and then he’s laughing, smile wide and clutching his stomach.

When you give the finished smoothie to Yancy in a plastic cup, he takes a huge sip of it, and licks his lips.

“Almost as sweet as youse.” You blush, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
